Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
Description of the Related Art
A golf club including a shaft attaching/detaching mechanism to which a club length adjustment mechanism is added has been proposed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-213859 (US2010/0234123) discloses a golf club having a spacer bonded to a tip of a shaft, a first screw member capable of being screw-connected to an upper end part of a hosel, and a second screw member capable of being screw-connected to both the first screw member and the upper end part of the hosel. The club length can be changed by the presence or absence of the spacer and the second screw member.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-36809 (US2014/0051527) discloses a golf club including a shaft case fixed to a tip portion of a shaft, and a spacer having a plurality of slits each having a different depth from each other. An insertion depth of the shaft case to the hosel can be changed by changing a slit with which a key part is engaged.
US2012/0142445 discloses a golf club: in which a spacer capable of connecting to a retainer and to a shaft sleeve is provided at a lower end of the shaft sleeve; and a hosel sleeve is provided on an upper part of a hosel. The club length can be changed by the presence or absence of the spacer and the hosel sleeve.